The Demonic Wanderer Adopted
by Zero Angels
Summary: There are stories about a Wanderer carrying a huge sword on his back. They say he fights for everyone and protects all. The rumors also say that while protecting some people the Wanderer died and many years later he came back to protect once again. Join his story as he protects the world again and hopefully finds peace. Rated M for mature language,etc. First chapter is Bio.
1. Bio and History

**Well I am back to writing for Highschool DxD. I never actually started on my last story because I gave my Oc to another person for them to use on their story as a part of their Oc's peerage. I came up with a new Oc and decided to write and actually write this time instead of being lazy and not writing. Well here is the new story The Demonic Wanderer.**

 **I own nothing except for the Oc.**

* * *

Name: Cyber Alistair

Gender:Male

S/O: Straight

Age:Unknown (looks 15)

Race:Ancient Demon

Personality: Wandering the world for long amount of time with no one to talk to has made Cyber quite silent to the point where he rarely talks. He likes sweet and quiet to the point where he will actually talk to ask for quiet. Or he will even turn violent for things to be quiet and peaceful.

Weapons:Remnant-A 5'6 long sword that is about 2 feet wide and weighs around 200lbs. It has an eye on the guard and is mostly black with parts of it being red. The sword has an ability to extend about 2 more feet and when thrown or stabbed into the ground it can create spikes or fissures depending on the wielder's will.

Looks:Wears a Black shirt underneath a white jacket and wears red finger less gloves and white pants with a red belt. Cyber has an athletic build and stands about 6ft and weighs about 150 pounds. Cyber has black long hair that goes down to the middle of his back and spikes outward. Dark green eyes that look dead inside but are actually full of life. His skin is pale and almost white with how it looks. His skin feeling almost ice cold when is in warm temperature or very hot when in cold temperature.

* * *

History: Cyber was a demon that fought in a war long ago and fought bravely in the Great war that has killed so many of the supernatural race. During the war Cyber fought for no particular side and only fought to keep those who were to weak to fight alive. While protecting those who were to weak to fight he fell in battle to a stray attack hitting him and killing him. His body laid there on the ground motionless and Cyber was dead. Or so Cyber thought, many years after he died a evil wizard brought him back to life for an evil experiment. Luckily the Wizard was never able to finish his experiment because of a stray devil attacking him and killing him. Cyber was free after he woke up from his sleep. Walking through the Wizard's place he came upon a demonic sword that seemed to be sentient. It was another experiment of the wizard but it seems that it was never wielded in battle sword seemed to be calling out to Cyber so he grabbed the handle and was brought into another realm that was inside the sword. Inside the sword Cyber met the spirit of the sword which he later learned was Remnant. Remnant was a Demonic sword created to kill gods and anything it was to fight against. Remnant told Cyber that he was a worthy wielder for him and asked to become Cyber's sword. Cyber without any weapon to help him on his quest decided to pickup Remnant and continued on his quest after burning the wizards home down. Cyber took up his position again being the protector in the dark, always ready to fight for the weak and slayer of the strong, wandering the world to were he is needed. This earned him the nickname "The Demonic Wanderer."

* * *

 **Well like I do for all my stories I put the character's bio then I start the actual story. So remember to follow/favorite to keep up with the story and review if you want it helps me out knowing people take time to talk to me.**


	2. Adopted

This story has been adopted by my good friend alvind-rod. He is writing the story with me going over it and making sure I like how the story is going so and I am also Beta reading it so ya.


End file.
